Danica/Supports
Danica and Julius C Support *'Danica': Hey father! *'Julius': Oh, hey there future-daughter. What a weird sentence to say... *'Danica': Heheh, well I have something to ask of you mister father person. *'Julius': Go for it. *'Danica': Teach me to dance. *'Julius': What, really? *'Danica': Duh! Where I come from, your dancing is legendary! The New Shepherds—that's what we called ourselves—would spend all night talking about stories our parents told us about how great your dancing is...was. So I really wanna see and learn for myself. *'Julius': Well, I guess I can do that for you. Shall we? *'Danica': Hee hee, let's do it! ... *'Julius': Hey, you learn pretty fast. *'Danica': I have nimble fingers and moves, I guess. I'm so proud of myself. *'Julius': Well, if you're so proud, maybe we should move onto the really hard shit right away. *'Danica': There's hard shit? I wouldn't believe it. Dancing seems so easy now that you've shown me. *'Julius': ...Okay yeah no, you're definitely gonna see just how hard it can get. *'Danica': I...don't like your tone... *'Julius': You shouldn't. B Support *'Danica': Whew...whew. Holy shit. *'Julius': What? *'Danica': Those dance moves were really hard. Like, damn. *'Julius': That's what your get for bragging about how good you are at dancing. *'Danica': Yeah, I guess so... *'Julius': Let this be a lesson, alright? You can't just say you got the hang of something and skip right to the hardest stuff. *'Danica': But I didn't skip to the hardest part. You took us directly there. *'Julius': Yeah, well...uh, that's a good point. *'Danica': Maybe you're just a bad teacher. *'Julius': Hey, I am not a bad teacher! I taught Kate how to dance and she caught on really well after a lifetime of being convinced she's not meant to be dancing. Maybe you're just the bad student. *'Danica': Hey, I am not a bad student! *'Julius': Well then how aren't you learning what I'm teaching you? *'Danica': Because you're teaching me the hard shit before I'm ready! *'Julius': Because you got overconfident! *'Danica': I wonder who I get that from... *'Julius': What's that supposed to mean? *'Danica': Figure it out for yourself, mister best dancer ever. *'Julius': Hey wait, Danica come back! A Support *'Julius': Danica? Can I speak to you? *'Danica': What? *'Julius': I want to apologize. Our last dance lesson got a bit...heated, and I feel bad about that. *'Danica': Don't. It was my fault. *'Julius': Hold your tongue! It was all my idea to move us on too fast. I thought your cockiness needed to be shown how hard dancing really was and I guess I got carried away. Y'know, once I forgot that I was purposefully trying to set you up for failure. *'Danica': I'm sorry I got so overconfident. I should learn to not let my guard down even if I'm doing really well at something. *'Julius': Looks like we both have a lot to learn, eh? *'Danica': Yeah, I guess we do. *'Julius': Heh, I don't know why I got that way though...that's exactly the way I was when I was learning to dance. Geeze, hypocrite much? *'Danica': I wonder where I get that from, huh? *'Julius': ...Kate. *'Danica': Ha ha, oh my god no, not mom! *'Julius': There's my daughter's laughter! That's what I like to hear. *'Danica': Glad you like it. Now shall we dance? *'Julius': Let's! I'll pick up from where we left off. ...The...place we left off when we were doing the easy stuff. You know. *'Danica': I do. Danica and Kate C Support *'Danica': Oh! Mother! Hi there! *'Kate': …Are you referring to me? *'Danica': (Yep, definitely just like the her I knew. Let's see if this works.) *'Kate': Er, hello? *'Danica': Right, right! Yes, referring to you! Does the formalness throw you off? *'Kate': Not as much as someone calling me their mother does. *'Danica': So, first name basis then? *'Kate': Let's stick with what you feel comfortable with. And why are you dancing around me? *'Danica': No reason. Just having fun with my dearest mother, that's all. *'Kate': While dancing is fun, this isn't what I think I want to be doing with you. Can't we sit down and talk about things? *'Danica': Things…okay! You go find us somewhere nice to sit, and I'll catch up with you. I bet you're super interested in what future you is like. *'Kate': To have raised someone like you, yeah, I kind of am interested. I'll be waiting for you. *'Danica': Got it! (Heh, she didn't even NOTICE that I snatched some of her armor! I wonder how long it'll take for her to realize it's missing!) Danica and Augustus C Support *'Augustus': Whoa, hey there Danica. Nice wandering fingers you got there. Trying to pocket something that belongs to me? *'Danica': And have my hand chopped off when you find out? No thank you. I was just fixing part of your shirt. *'Augustus': Since when did you decide you care about my clothing? *'Danica': Since when didn’t I care? *'Augustus': Er, since always? *'Danica': Stop being so apprehensive. I’m not stealing anything. *'Augustus': Your track record says otherwise. *'Danica': I know how you play. You have the clothes on your back and the weapon in your hand. No more, no less. *'Augustus': You’ve forgotten something. *'Danica': …There’s no way. I literally just went through your pockets and didn’t find anything else. You’re lying. *'Augustus': Ignoring the fact that you just admitted to sizing me up for thievery, you totally did miss something. *'Danica': Prove it. *'Augustus': It’s in the waistband of my pants. My handy guide to how to make jokes in any situation, no matter how terrible! It’s a classic! *'Danica': More like, it’s a waste of time to try and steal it. *'Augustus': I’ll have you know that my brilliant dad and I came up with all the jokes in it. Mostly him, of course, but I helped! It’s always nice to have a father’s humor clo—Danica is your hand in my pants or am I happy to see you? *'Danica': I, er, neither? B Support *'Danica': Look, if you're still mad about me looking for your book, I understand, *'Augustus': There are things in my pants you aren't meant to touch, Danica! And you tried touching them! A guy can't forgive that! *'Danica': But I was just looking for your book. *'Augustus': Tell that to everything else down there. *'Danica': Seriously, stop acting like I was trying to grope you. We both know I was searching for something in particular. I'm not desperate. *'Augustus': You're desperate for what rightfully belongs to me! *'Danica': Uh huh. At this point I think you're lying about your book being hidden in your pants. There's no way. *'Augustus': It IS in my pants! *'Danica': Then why can't you believe me that I was looking for it? *'Augustus': Because where your hand was and where the jokes are, well, are two totally different places? *'Danica': Oh. I got it. *'Augustus': Yeah, so when you tried getting into my pants from the front, you were way off base. Why would I keep it in the front of my pants, anyway? *'Danica': I was so foolish. Forgive me for realizing what I've done was so very wrong? *'Augustus': Just don't try it again and we'll call it even. A Support *'Augustus': Danica, we need to talk. Now. *'Danica': I’ve made good on my promise not to get in your pants, haven’t I? Can’t you leave me be? *'Augustus': That’s actually why I’m here to talk to you. I’m so proud of you. *'Danica': Heh, staying out of someone’s pants isn’t that hard. *'Augustus': It probably is for a thief like you. *'Danica': Yeah, well… *'Augustus': Now that I’ve said my piece, I’m outta here! I’ve got a crowd gathering in a bit for a round of some humor and fun, and I can’t be late! Thanks for being so awesome! *'Danica': …You’re welcome. *'Augustus': Aw, getting shy when I hug you? That’s weird behavior for such great friends like us. Come on, don’t you like my hugs? *'Danica': I do, I guess, but you know how I get when I’ve got a guy in my arms. *'Augustus': Well I didn’t feel your hand slipping into my pants again, and since my book’s in a brand new place so I definitely didn’t lose it to you, I’d say you’re still golden! See you around, eh Danica? *'Danica': Sure thing, Augustus. … *'Augustus': I made a complete fool of myself. *'Danica': And you’ve come to tell me because…? *'Augustus': I wish you HAD stolen my book! I hid it in a new pocket in my shirt my mom sewed in for me, just so you wouldn’t find it, and I wish you had! *'Danica': That bad, huh? *'Augustus': Everyone had already heard all those jokes! My dad’s book was useless to me! *'Danica': But it’s such a great guide to humor. Isn’t that why you carry it on you? *'Augustus': I guess it’s only good for when me and him are getting humorous. *'Danica': Sorry that you had a rough showing. *'Augustus': Is that a sincere feeling? With a hug? Oh, thanks Danica! You’re a swell pal! S Support *'Danica': Augustus. I've got something for you. *'Augustus': It's okay, whatever it is I don't need it. You probably stole it anyway. *'Danica': True, I did steal it, but I stole it to give to you. You better take it. *'Augustus': Is this a joke book? *'Danica': Sure is. It's not in any language I've ever seen, but apparently the jokes inside are real funny ones. Figured you'd appreciate it. *'Augustus': How am I supposed to appreciate humor I can't read? *'Danica': The lady at the store told me a manakete might be able to translate it. And then she told me to put it back because it's an ancient relic. But whatever. *'Augustus': Got it. I'll take it to Maggie when I get the time. Thanks for this, though. After that bad show, I've been a bit hesitant to crack jokes with anyone. *'Danica': Well, don't be scared anymore. In fact, if you want to shake off some of that rust, I'll hear you out on a joke. *'Augustus': No way, you've probably heard it a million times before anyway. *'Danica': You'd be surprised. *'Augustus': Well…okay, I guess. Here goes. I— *'Danica': Wait! *'Augustus': —wait? *'Danica': Before you start, there's something I want to say. I didn't risk getting my ass cursed off by a shopkeeping mage for only a friend. *'Augustus': You're interrupting me to tell me you stole something for your dad? *'Danica': No. I risked the integrity of my body for the guy I might kinda love. *'Augustus': Oh, what a fun joke! Let me get on that train too! I might kinda love you back! *'Danica': …that wasn't a joke. *'Augustus': And neither was what I said. *'Danica': Huh. Funny. *'Augustus': I really do love you back, though. Even before you stole this book for me. *'Danica': So I didn't need to steal it? *'Augustus': It sorta sealed the deal between us, so it was a good idea. *'Danica': If that sealed the deal, what do you say started it? *'Augustus': You putting your hand in my pants. Which, now that those pesky feelings we've got for each other are out in the air, you're welcome to do again any time. Danica and Harley C Support *'Danica': Hey there Harley. What do you have planned for today? *'Harley': Training. *'Danica': Wow, boring! *'Harley': Okay, what do you have planned for your very busy schedule? *'Danica': There's a village nearby. I'm gonna go see if there's some nobles I can flirt with so I can rob them. *'Harley': Wow, illegal! What if you get caught? *'Danica': Oh please. When has that ever stopped me? *'Harley': Okay, what if you get a band of mercenaries sent after you? Again? *'Danica': Then we have a literal army of people who will help me defend myself. *'Harley': That's not what we're here for. *'Danica': But you wouldn't let a sister-in-arms die, now would you? *'Harley': Good point. *'Danica': Hey, I have an idea. How about you come with me this time? *'Harley': What? *'Danica': Yeah! You should come help me steal shit. With your good looks, you'll have nobles wrapped around your little finger. *'Harley': I'd rather not. *'Danica': Come on! I can show you how exhilarating a life of crime can be. *'Harley': I wouldn't call that my idea of a good time. *'Danica': Then you need to try it. Come on, please? I promise you we'll only steal from people who deserve it. *'Harley': ...Fine. But only so you get off my back about it. *'Danica': Yeah! Now let's go change out of this stuffy armor. Do you have any revealing shirts? It's much easier to steal from dudes if they're too busy ogling your chest. *'Harley': I regret this immediately. Danica and Jayde C Support *'Jayde': Okay, listen here you wily bitch, I kn— *'Danica': Your glasses. Right. *'Jayde': Why do you always do this to me? Personal antagonist, I swear. *'Danica': Because if there’s one thing I know is super easy to replace, it’s your dumb glasses. *'Jayde': What’s that supposed to mean? *'Danica': You break them all the time. Obviously you always get more. *'Jayde': I don’t break them ALL the time. Just…some of the time. *'Danica': But they’re still easy to replace. *'Jayde': Doesn’t mean you can keep stealing them from me! *'Danica': Get better at keeping track of your stuff then. *'Jayde': I keep track of my stuff just fine! See, look, glasses are firmly on my face. I know where they are now. *'Danica': That’s one thing you can manage to know where is. *'Jayde': …Danica, don’t. *'Danica': I mean, you totally lost track of your dad, didn’t you? *'Jayde': That’s it, you’re getting a beatdown from an angry Tague—wait why am I not…? *'Danica': Silly Jayde. Can’t keep track of anything. Especially not her special little stone. *'Jayde': You’re bullying me. *'Danica': I’m just helping a friend out. I’ve got your back…and your stuff. Danica and Justice C Support *'Justice': Oh look, it's Danica. *'Danica': What's wrong with me? *'Justice': You are a liar and a thief. As Justice, I must uphold my namesake by not allowing you to steal anything. So what have you been pilfering today? *'Danica': Hey, whoa. I haven't even started today. And I'll have you know that I— *'Justice': Good. Keep it that way. I'm keeping an eye on you, thief. *'Danica': Hey, I promoted. I'm a Trickster now, okay? *'Justice': Sure you are. Old habits also die hard. *'Danica': Hey, Justice. Give me a fucking break. I haven't stolen anything today. And I wouldn't steal anything from the Shepherds except as a joke. *'Justice': Hmmm... Okay, if you insist. *'Danica': Trust me, dude. I don't need you on my ass today. *'Justice': Okay, but you bet your ass I'll be keeping a very close eye on you. *'Danica': Oh, I believe you. Just keep your eyes away from my ass, okay? *'Justice': Gladly. *'Danica': Pft. What a sucker. I sure hope he doesn't mind that he's missing a few bucks. Danica and Spencer C Support *'Danica': Oh Speeeence. *'Spencer': Oh dear. *'Danica': Have I ever told you how much I admire your bravery? *'Spencer': No. *'Danica': Well, I should have! Your willingness to take on an entire horde of man-eating Risen all on your lonesome is so admirable. And you never hesitate to put your father's life before your own. It's enough to bring a tear to my pretty little eye. *sniff* *'Spencer': What do you want, Danica? *'Danica': What? Psh, I don't want anything. *'Spencer': I don't have anything on me for you to steal, so don't bother trying to flatter me. *'Danica': As if I'd steal anything from you. All your stuff is littered with pictures of your dads. *'Spencer': Call it my Danica-proofing. *'Danica': Whatever. Look, I do actually need something from you. *'Spencer': And in other news, water is wet. What do you want? *'Danica': Look, I have a band of robbers on my ass... *'Spencer': Again? Danica have you done anything but get yourself into trouble for your entire life? *'Danica': They were only gonna help themselves! I took their stuff and gave it to people who needed it. I was doing a service! *'Spencer': And now you need me to bail your ass out of danger again. *'Danica': Please? It's a small band. Me and you can take them all by ourselves without bothering the rest of the Shepherds. *'Spencer': Alright, fine. But you owe me one after this. *'Danica': Whatever. Thanks for the help. I know I can always rely on you. *'Spencer': You've already convinced me to help, don't try to flatter me further. Category:Supports